Wideband antennas are widely used in variety of applications including TV broadcast, radar, radio astronomy and radio-communications. Indoor antenna for TV broadcast reception is required to cover particularly broad range of frequencies across VHF and UHF bands. Heretofore, separate antennas were used to receive VHF and UHF bands. Output signals from both antennas were combined together into a single-connector output.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of such prior art antenna. Referring now to FIG. 1, a prior art indoor TV antenna assembly includes a V-shaped dipole antenna for VHF reception, comprising of two long arms 100 and 110, and a loop antenna 120, of round or rectangular shape, for UHF band reception. Both antennas are joined to a decorative base 130, made of insulator material. The base 130 also serves as an enclosure for signal combining network and wiring to the output F-type connector 140.
V-shaped dipole and loop antennas, made from thin conductors, do not have a particularly broadband characteristics, thus the quality of the TV receptions is compromised at the edges of both VHF and UHF bands.
Such prior art antenna is also not a particularly attractive accessory in modern home furnishing setting due to its size and appearance. Nowadays, trend in home furnishing demands that antenna's exterior appearance has to be similar to or at least in harmony with furniture, accent lighting and other decorative items.